Eve
|date of birth = After Creation |age = 6,021 years old |home = Eden Heaven Los Angeles |family = *God *Adam *Cain *Abel |affiliation = *Mazikeen *Lucifer Morningstar *Ella Lopez |portrayed by = Inbar Lavi |seasons = 4 |first appearance = |last appearance = }} }} Eve is a character in the fourth season. Among the very first human beings created by God, Eve is the "Original Sinner", second wife of the late Adam, and the mother of the late Cain and Abel.https://www.tvinsider.com/710267/lucifer-season-4-inbar-lavi-eve/ History Eve was created to be Adam’s new mate after he separated from his first wife Lilith. At some point, she and Adam met and both entered into a sexual relationship with Lucifer Morningstar while they were both still married to one another. She gave birth to two sons by Adam named Cain and Abel. When Adam and Eve died on earth they became the first human residents of the Silver City. Eve spent an eternity married to Adam in Heaven, trying her best to be the woman he wanted her to be but never succeeding. Somehow Eve discovered a way to escape Heaven and was reborn on earth in her original youthful appearance. Plot Having escaped Heaven, Eve tracks Lucifer down to his club Lux in , leading to their adventure in where she quickly and tries to be his girlfriend again. In after many nights of sex, and a bonding moment, Eve and Lucifer officially resume their old relationship. However, this soon comes to an end in when Lucifer realizes that what Eve wanted was his old self and that both of them are changing who they are to fit each other. After several indirect tries and mentioning the dire consequences of Kinley's prophecy not working, Lucifer finally snaps at Eve and tells her that they are over. In , Eve is unable to accept Lucifer dumping her and is unable to take the hint that she's not wanted in his life again. She has Maze free William Kinley to get him to say the prophecy is nonsense, but Maze runs out of patience with Eve and tells her to accept that Lucifer didn't love her. Manipulated by Kinley, Eve gets the idea to summon the demons of hell to convince Lucifer back, unknowingly fulfilling the prophecy as she kills Kinley in an attempt of self-defence, while Kinley serves as a vessel for Dromos, who she sends to find Lucifer. In , Eve finally gets snapped at by Lucifer and Chloe, because of her desire to have Lucifer. She redeems herself by helping prevent Charlie from being forced to take Lucifer's place by the demons. Seeing that she is too out of touch with people's feelings, Eve decides to explore Earth and discover who she truly is. Personality Eve is a energetic party girl who is bored of her marriage to Adam and is looking to return to a time where she found them unpredictable and exciting. She also deeply misses Lucifer. Lucifer describes Eve as "amazing" and also the one person who appreciates the fact that he is the Devil. Eve also said to Lucifer that he does not need to change, calling him "already perfect." However, her love for Lucifer is almost entirely based on who he was when they first met in the garden, which she fails to realize Lucifer had changed after all the years he spent in Hell. Her love is so strong that she did not realise his initial attempts to break up, and when they finally split she tried everything she can to get back together, including summoning demons to convince him to return to Hell so they can live as King and Queen. Because of this obsession, she fails to notice Maze's attempts at romance. Eve’s love for Lucifer appears to outweigh her affection towards her own children as she reunited with him whilst knowing he killed her son Cain. Although when questioned by Amenadiel about this, Eve brings up Charlotte Richards and her "sweet" and "gentle" son Abel who were both killed by Cain and claimed he "got what he deserved". While out of touch with the humans that came after her, Eve does try her best to fit in. Eve seems to have an almost child-like mentality. Additionally, Eve tends to block out anything she's told when she doesn't like it; for example, Lucifer tries politely and kindly to break up with her by explaining the prophecy, but Eve instead focuses on the devil's "first love" part, under the assumption it is her since she was the first woman he slept with. This childishness might be due to the fact that as one of the first humans on the planet, Eve did not have much experience in interacting with the negative feelings/traits of other human beings. Being in Heaven didn't help her mature, as its peaceful there. Despite all her recklessness, Eve only wants what is best for Lucifer. She tried her best to be a girlfriend for Lucifer, while she understandably could not believe the break-up request by Lucifer, she did all she could, such as putting up with Lucifer with his dirtiness, made friends with the guys Lucifer found to ruin their date, etc in "Super Bad Boyfriend". She is also very charming and friendly, even with Chole, her competition. Both Ella and Trixie initially wanted to hate Eve by virtue of her being Lucifer's girlfriend, but quickly warmed up after hanging out with her. She quickly bonded with Linda over their shared understanding of Lucifer's tendencies and earned Chloe's trust by protecting Trixie from assassins sent to kill Lucifer and helping out on a case. Last but not least, her love for Lucifer is true. In "Save Lucifer ", when questioned by Lucifer "Why do you not hate me?", despite all the actions Lucifer trying to use her and trick her, Eve answered, "because I love you." While Eve did mention she keeps "trying to change myself to be this person they want me to be." in , her love for Lucifer was genuine. After Eve realizes that she had made a huge mistake; she blamed herself for Charlie getting kidnapped. The event also made her think about her relationship with Lucifer and Maze, hence she decided to leave to find out who she really is, alone. Powers and Abilities Powers Aside from rebirth, Eve has no other powers and is an ordinary human. *'Rebirth:' Since Eve was created directly by the hand of God, she was capable of "slipping right back" into her old remains, causing them to revert into her original youthful appearance. Abilities *'Vast Knowledge:' Since Eve had gotten bored due to centuries of being in paradise in Heaven, she started meeting and talking with any deceased righteous human that arrived in Silver City, and listened to their life stories. By doing so, she acquired an incredible amount of knowledge from them. **'Multilingualism:' Part of the knowledge Eve acquired includes the ability to speak in multiple languages, including modern ones such as English in addition to Spanish and her native Adamic. Appearances Gallery Eve s4 first look.jpg Season_4_first_look.jpg Trivia * In the Bible, is the second human and the mother of . ** She's annoyed that Adam's name always goes before hers. * She hates Lilith, Adam's first wife, because Adam still loved her and that from her perspective, God just created her to replace Lilith. * Eve is either bisexual or pansexual. * A noticeable trait with Eve is that she is mostly unaware of that she suffers codependance, a psycological condition where a person cannot function without another. **Possibly as a result of being created to serve as Adam's mate, Eve has a subconscious desire to mold herself into the perfect partner for whomever she is with. (Primarily shown when Lucifer tries repelling her with obnoxious habits, which she copies to get along with him again.) * Eve serves as the metaphorical "devil on the shoulder" in Lucifer's life during Season 4, as she constantly encourages him to give in to his old darker behavior. ** This is contrasted by Chloe, who serves as the "angel on the shoulder", who encourages Lucifer to not give into his dark side and do the right thing. * Eve explains that the myth of the apple being the forbidden fruit was inaccurate and that the fruit was more like a "banana", implying that the "forbidden fruit" was an incredibly sexual metaphor that got misinterpreted over the centuries. *Before meeting with Lucifer again Eve wears all white and while with him she wears all red, even stating it as her favourite colour, which is a visual representation of her purity then "contamination" from being with Lucifer. Similarly, she returns to wearing all white just after Lucifer breaks up with her. References pt-br:Eva Category:Season 4 characters Category:Humans Category:Humans that know Lucifer is the devil Category:Main characters